ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Animal Recasts
These are what Cartoon Network characters were recasted as animals. Indian Animal Ed, Edd n Eddy * Blackbuck - Double D * Chital - Nazz * Grey Langur - Eddy * Sloth Bears - Ed and Sarah * Indian Grey Mongoose - Jimmy * Bengal Tiger - Kevin * Indian Crested Porcupine - Jonny * Giant Panda - Rolf * Dholes - Lee, Marie and May Kankers Oceania Animal Powerpuff Girls * Crimson Rosella - Blossom * Cockatiel - Bubbles * Budgerigar - Buttercup * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo - Professor Utonium * Galah - Ms. Keane * Koala - Mayor of Townsville * Red Kangaroo - Ms. Bellum * Rainbow Lorikeet - Robin * Red-Necked Wallaby - Mike * Tasmanian Devil - Mitch * Australian Magpie - Princess Morbucks * Dingo - Mojo Jojo * Wedge-Tailed Eagle - Him * Southern Cassowary - Sedusa * Sand Goanna - Manboy * Thylacines - Derbytantes American Animal Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Mountain Lions - Billy, Harlod, Gladys, Nergal and Nergal Jr. * Grey Wolves - Mandy, Claire and Phil * Turkey Vulture (skeleton) - Grim Reaper * White-Tailed Deer - Irwin * Bobcat - Mindy * American Bison - Sperg * Mallard - Pud'n * Great Horned Owl - Eleanor Butterbean * Bald Eagle - Principal Goodvibes * Grizzly Bear - Hoss Delgado * Red Fox - Eris * Red-Tailed Hawk - General Skarr * Little Brown Bat - Dracula International Animal Codename: Kids Next Door * Harbor Seals - Nigel Uno and Lizzie * Common Hippopotamuses - Hoagie Gilligan and Tommy Gilligan * Red-Crowned Cranes - Kuki Sanban and Mushi Sanban * Koalas - Wallabee Beatles and Joey Beatles * Thomson's Gazelles - Abigail Lincoln and Cree Lincoln * Northern Fur Seal - Rachel Mckenzie * Irish Setter - Fanny Fulbright * Grey Wolf - Chad Dickson * Fennec Fox - Sonia * North American River Otter - Lee * German Shepherd - Patton Drilovsky * Nine-Banded Armadillo - Herbert * Black Leopard - Father * Cape Hunting Dogs - The Delightful Children From Down the Lane * Grizzly Bear - Mr. Boss * Magnificent Frigatebird - Captain Stickybeard * Common Vampire Bat - Count Spankulot * Brown Rat - Toiletnator * Iberian Lynx - Knightbrace * Mountain Lion - Crazy Old Cat Lady * American Black Bear - Gramma Stuffum * Boa Constrictor - Common Cold * Cheviot Sheep - Soccer Mom * Wolverine and American Badger - Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb * Jaguar - Chester * Golden Jackal - Mr. Fizz * Marabou Stork - King Sandy * North American Raccoon - Heinrich Von Marzipan African Animal Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * African Lions - Mac, Terrence and Mac's Mother * Cheetahs - Frankie (King Cheetah), Madame Foster and Dylan Lee * Grant's Zebra - Goo * Blue Wildebeest - Nina Valerosa * Secretary Bird and Southern Ground Hornbill - Douglas and Adam * Springbok - Jordan * Southern Ostrich - Lost and Found Lady * Cape Hunting Dogs - Mall Security Guards * Common Chimpanzee, Olive Baboon and Ring-Tailed Lemur - Gift Store Managers * Western Lowland Gorilla - Furniture Store Manager * Greater Kudu - Cellular Manager * Common Eland - Prince Charming * Great White Pelican - Chris * Caracals - Mac's Neighbors * Sable Antelope - Kip Snip * Lowland Bongo - Benefactor * Geladas - Old Man Rivers and Young Man Rivers * Ground Pangolin - Goofball John McGee * Reticulated Giraffe - Mac's Teacher * Cape Buffalo - Mac's Principal * African Wildcat - Millionare's Daughter * Nile Crocodile - Jerkins * African Elephant - Rod Tango * Cattle Egret - Weather Forecaster Gallery Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Cartoon Network